Flooded Souls
' Flooded Souls' is the third episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary On this episode of Ghost Hunters, TAPS investigates the abandoned Hales Bar Dam and Marina that is supposedly cursed by a Cherokee chief! Are the ghosts of dead workers trapped in the world of walls? The waters behind the dam were sacred, and when the Native Americans were pushed off the land for the construction of the country's first hydro-electric dam, the chief cursed the land. During the construction of the dam, several workers were killed on the job. Some were even buried alive inside the cement walls after they had fallen into the mixed concrete! In the late 1960s, the dam broke and flooded nearby graves of hundreds of people, particularly children, who died during a Spanish Flu epidemic. There are headstones near the property that are partially submerged. Employees have seen shadows and heard footsteps that even kicked up dust. People have heard male voices and children's voices. Buddy West, a jaded Iraq War veteran, once had a shadow envelop him, causing him to pass out. People have seen a man in a hat pacing, and full-bodied apparitions. This place is freaky, and Buddy wants to know if the curse is for real or if there is an evil presence. Of course, running water often fuels paranormal activity, so a dam is a likely place for a successful investigation. As soon as the investigation starts, Jason and Grant hear strange sounds like people walking, voices and screaming. Jason says this building is creepy- if he didn't have the career he did he would be creeped out. Adam and Amy take a turn and play a recording of a Cherokee chant and they see huge shadows that couldn't be explained. Jason, Grant and Britt take a boat to the flooded cemetery and read the names from the headstones. On the way back they find a half-submerged mausoleum, where they dropped an underwater camera. It was a surreal experience for the team. In the tunnels, Steve and Tango are mostly startled by large crickets, but persevere with their EMF readings. Philosophically speaking, the guys agree that the best insect to be is a spider, but the musings are interrupted by a large thud. Turns out that water was dripping on a plastic boat hull, so they weren't duped! Near that catwalk, Amy and Adam hear a bang and sounds that mimic running from the locker room. They hear a huge splash, like something huge fell in the water. There is suddenly a huge object in the water by a whirlpool. Holy cow it is the world's largest fish! They continue to hear strange noises and a voice speaking for quite a while- but not in English! Steve and Tango hear banging noises in the powerhouse, where they are both touched on their faces by an invisible force.They hear sniffling, bangs and shuffling sounds. In the control room, Grant and Jason hear sounds like a person approaching, footsteps and talking. This investigation has had so much activity that it's hard to process. Analysis of evidence caught the sound of a Native American flute and voices on the recordings. Overall, this place was creepy enough to make even these most seasoned investigators feel uneasy. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes